Secreto doloroso
by FAN BLEEDMAN
Summary: Esto es un taikari asi que leala vajo su propio kriterio. espero que les guste.
1. Siempre Tú

**SIEMPRE TÚ**

Son las seis de la mañana, al menos eso creo, ya que el sol ah comenzado a salir…

Hoy no he podido dormir, pasé la noche en vela, y es que hay algo que no me deja en paz, que no me deja dormir, que siempre está presente… lastimándome, quemándome… me duele, me duele mucho…

En el bacón se siente la brisa de la mañana, es muy fresca me gusta sentir como danza y revoletea a mi alrededor, mientras juguetea con mi cabello y mece lentamente la tela de mi pijama, como una caricia…

Cierro los ojos para sentirla mejor… y ahí está, de nuevo… él, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, y aunque pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza, siempre estará ahí… en mi corazón…

Aprieto los párpados y sacudo un poco la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera alejarlo…tonta…como si como eso lo pudiera apartar, ni siquiera estás segura de querer hacerlo…tonta…

No puedo evitar que una lágrima solitaria se asoma entre mis pestañas y continúe su recorrido por mi mejilla…trato de sacarla con mi manga, no quiero que nadie vea que estoy llorando, de que estoy sufriendo, no quiero que alguien se preocupe, no quiero que el se preocupe…

Pero se resiste, ya no está sola, ahora le siguen muchas otras lagrimas, una tras otra, sin esperar su turno, ya no lo puedo evitar…estoy llorando, y estoy sufriendo…es lo que el me provoca…eso, y muchas otras cosas más que aún no logro comprender, que no quiero comprender…

Recargo mis codos sobre el barandal del balcón, y hundo mi rostro entre mis manos, trato de no sollozar, no quiero llamar la atención…miro como las lágrimas caen desde el séptimo piso en el que me encuentro, para luego morir…no se si se estrellan contra el asfalto o si se evaporan antes de llagar, pero se que al final mueren...

Las envidio, por un momento pasa por mi cabeza la idea de seguirlas, pero se que no me evaporaré, se que mi destino sería estrellarme sin piedad en el cemento…eso sería doloroso…siento que en mis labios se asoma una sonrisa, ya no estoy llorando, pero mi sonrisa no es de felicidad, ni de alegría…yo misma ignoro a que se debe ese gesto, me da miedo…

Algo me impulsa a volver la vista hacia atrás, a ver dentro de la habitación, no quiero hacerlo, por que se con que me voy a topar, se con quien me voy a topar…si, es el, de nuevo el, y por siempre el…lo amo, de eso no hay duda, pero es todo tan confuso, tan borroso…

El duerme, estirado sobre la cama, una de sus piernas cuelga de la cama, escapando de las sábanas que lo cubren...pareciera que nada le preocupa, su expresión es tan relajada que incluso llega a parecer un poco tonto, pero lo amo…

Nadie lo sabe, pero así es, ese es mi gran secreto, lo amo…no debería, pero lo amo, y me quema, me arde y me duele…

De todos los chicos que conozco, tenia que enamorarme de el, justamente de el, soy una estúpida por quererlo, aún sabiendo que jamás te querrá, no como tu lo quieres, de esa manera jamás, entiéndelo, JAMÁS…

Es una guerra entre mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos la que se desarrolla dentro de mí, muy dentro…y es que siento que lo amo…no, no es que lo sienta, es que así es…lo amo, LO AMO, mi corazón da vueltas y palpita de una manera alarmante, la sangre sube a mi cabeza alojándose en mis mejillas, mis piernas no controlan sus movimientos, mi voz se quiebra, eso y mucho más, con solo pensar en el, con solo oír su nombre…

Pero siempre está ahí, adonde volteo está él, en este mismo instante lo estoy mirando, y es que es parte de mi vida, más de lo que yo quisiera, por que él es…oh cielos, lo amo, a él y solo a él…

Él, quien seca mi llanto y me consuela sin saber que es él mismo quien me hace llorar…

No puedo soportarlo más, otra vez voy a estallar en llanto…no quiero que el lo note, pero no puedo más, no quiero más… este dolor que me mata despacio, no lo quiero, no lo quiero mas en mi…

De nuevo las lágrimas corren libres sobre mi rostro, empapando mis mejillas, mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello, mi pecho y mis senos…me gustaría que fueran sus dedos y no esas gotas saladas quienes recorren mi cuerpo, pero es imposible, no se puede, no…

Está decidido, esta vez si lo haré, me da miedo lo que voy a hacer, le temo al dolor, pero el dolor de la caída no se podría comparar con el dolor que siento en este momento, un dolor en el alma…me consume…

Ya no tengo miedo, subo un pie a la barandilla, levemente subo el otro y me sujeto paro no caer… es irónico, sonrío de nuevo… de cierta manera ahora comprendo mi primera sonrisa…

Cierro los ojos, suelto las manos, el barandal del balcón me llega hasta los muslos, ya no tengo miedo…

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo me siento libre, sin ataduras… quiero volar, siento la brisa de nuevo, esta ves no es como una caricia, es como una petición… de que me reúna con ella… de soltarme por completo, es como si suplicara en mi oído, me gusta esta sensación, es muy excitante…

Lo voy a hacer, sé que lo haré, tal ves el sufra un poco con mi muerte, pero siempre tendrá a alguien… siempre hay alguien, más no para mi, para mi solo existe él… el es mi mundo, mi todo…

-Mi amor

Me inclino hacia delante, estoy feliz, no importa nada… la sensación de la caída comienza a sentirse, es hermosa, pero quiero que termine, quiero morir…

Ya no lo siento, no estoy cayendo, por qué? estaré muerta por fin?, no lo creo, siento algo o alguien rodea mi cintura, no tengo muy claro lo que siento, estoy confundida…

Abro los ojos, me asusto lo que veo… a mis pies está la calle, repleta de autos que corren rápidamente sin un gramo de paciencia…

Comienzo a recuperar el oído… oigo las bocinas de los autos, los gritos de los niños, uno que otro insulto por parte de algún ciudadano inconsciente… y un llanto ahogado y silencioso en mi espalda…su llanto…él…

Me doy cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, yo iba a tirarme desde aquel balcón del sétimo piso y el lo impidió, el me salvó…otra razón para amarlo… no está bien, debería odiarlo, pero no puedo…

Yo ya estaba con los pies en el suelo de balcón, seguramente él me había jalado, puesto que estaba pegado a mi espalda, sujetándome de la cintura, llorando…

Yo lo hice llorar, no puedo encontrar otra razón… me odio a mi misma, yo lo lastimé, lo hice sufrir, soy tan tonta… quiero llorar, voy a llorar… lloro, pero esta ves fuertemente, dejando salir sollozos y gemidos de dolor… me duele…

Siento que me gira suavemente hasta quedar frente a el, no puedo verlo a los ojos, estoy muy confundida…

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzó sobre el, me siento tan mal, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando más fuerte, lo cual parecía imposible en ese momento…

Siento que sus brazos me atraen hacia el, yo no me niego… su abrazo es cálido y reconfortante… me hace sentir protegida… eso es lo que necesito en este momento… protección y el me la sabe dar, siempre lo ha hecho.

Siento que su mano retira el cabello de mi frente, para luego pasar sus labios en ella… después me aparta y me mira a los ojos, al tiempo que trato de evitar su mirada, pero es imposible, esos ojos color café siempre logran atraer mi atención, y esta ves no es la excepción…

Abre los labios, se dispone a hablar, no reconozco la expresión en su rostro, es una mezcla de terror, de dolor y de ¿alegría?, no lo sé, pero es extraño, siento que me va a gritar…

-¿Estás bien?

Para mi sorpresa su voz era suave y preocupada, por mi…

-Si…

Mi voz es casi inaudible, tengo vergüenza de lo que iba a hacer, pero parecía tan apropiado cuando estaban ahí arriba…

-¿Qué rayos querías hacer?

Siento que su voz se quiebra, lo observo, está llorando de nuevo… por mi culpa… no puedo evitar llorar yo también… no puedo responder a su pregunta, me siento tan impotente…

El lo nota y trata de calmarme, se acerca de nuevo, puedo sentirlo…ese aroma…de nuevo mi mente se despeja y solo me dedico a sentirlo… tan cerca… y tan lejos…

-jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, hikari, yo me moriría contigo…

Me susurró suavemente al oído, puedo sentir su respiración estrellándose contra la piel de mi cuello… dijo que se moriría conmigo… yo jamás lo permitiría, el no debe sufrir por mi culpa… no quiero que sufra… ni por mi ni por nadie…

-prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo, prométemelo…

Siento su aliento mas cerca y mas cálido que nunca…es él... lo amo, no quiero dañarlo, no me importa sufrir si el está bien…quiero que esté bien…

-lo prometo… Taichi…


	2. Un ángel sin alas

**UN ÁNGEL SIN ALAS**

Mmmm… otra ves la persiana abierta… odio que me despierte la luz… es muy molesto, sobretodo cuando te da justo en la cara… tengo sueño, no me quiero levantar… pero ya no puedo dormir… ¡que horror¡… estoy seguro de haber cerrado anoche… que más da… ya no puedo dormir y tengo hambre…

Muy torpemente me levanto y trato de caminar mientras mis ojos tratan de acostumbrarse a la excesiva iluminación… ¡¡qué rayos!!... mejor sierro la persiana, antes de que Hikari se despierte también…

Hikari… lentamente y sin mucho éxito trato de estirar un poco el cuello para ver la parte superior de la litera… para verla a ella… tengo la extraña manía de verla mientras duerme… tan serena… aprovecho su sueño para contemplarla sin tener que preocuparme de nada más… mi kari… es tan hermoso verla dormir… es como un ángel… mi ángel de luz… ella es la única luz que jamás me molestará… nadie podría entenderlo… "es enfermizo", dirían… no podrían entender que lo que siento es verdadero… no una ilusión…

Pero no está…

Un suspiro… mi ángel suspira… se que es ella… por un momento mi corazón se detiene, creyendo estúpidamente que suspira por el…por mi… pero eso es imposible, yo lo sé, lástima que mi idiota corazón no entienda razones, no entiende que compartimos sangre y apellido… no puedo hacer nada contra eso¿verdad?... su suspiro proviene del balcón… nuevamente mi corazón se detiene, pero esta ves junto con el se detiene el tiempo… y junto con el tiempo yo… y todo…

Mi Hikari está en el balcón… parada cerca del balcón… mi ángel no tiene alas…

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante la sola idea de perder a mi luz… quiero correr, pero no puedo… mis fuerzas me traicionan… torpemente consigo dar unos pasos… ¡¡¡demonios!!! A cada paso que doy la siento más lejos de mí… yo la quiero… la quiero cerca, la quiero para siempre…

¿Por que no avanzo? Por que no voy más rápido? y si se asusta por mi culpa?... y si no llego a tiempo?... mi luz... no quiero oscuridad… no puedo que se apague mi luz…

No sé como llegué hasta hay, pero lo logré, estoy a un paso de mi ángel, de mi luz…

-Mi amor…

Es su voz… mi amor… de nuevo mi corazón se confunde y queda embelesado con sus palabras… ¿Cómo es que dos pequeñas palabras adquieren tanto sentido y tienen este efecto en mi?... pero todo lo que venga de ella me provoca esta extraña sensación… sin darse cuenta ha tomado mi vida entre sus manos, y una sola de sus palabra se convierte en todo mi universo… ella puede hacer conmigo lo que sea... y en este momento me está matando…

Mi ángel abre sus alas… ¡no!... no tiene alas… no puede volar… mi ángel no puede volar… pero si puede caer… llevándose mi luz, mi vida, mis ilusiones, llevándose todo lo que significa algo para mi, llevándosela a ella… pero no lo voy a permitir.

No se como obtuve el valor y la fuerza para sujetarla y arrastrarla lejos de ahí, lejos del peligro, de una muerte segura… por fin logro asimilar todo esto… mi luz estuvo a punto de extinguirse… ¿por qué? No puedo soportar la idea de perderla, podría soportar cualquier cosa… pero no eso, no perder a mi luz… tiemblo ante la idea de que en mi vida solo haya oscuridad, pero sin ella así sería mi vida… solo oscuridad… sin mi luz.

No me gusta llorar… pero de mi boca no salen las palabras, mi llanto es lo único que tengo para expresarme en este momento, no hay otra forma… lloro, sujetándola de la cintura, apretándola contra mi cuerpo… enterrando mi rostro en su hombro… ella está bien… ¿está bien? Tengo que ver sus ojos para comprobarlo… ellos no me saben mentir… sus ojos revelan lo que sus labios callan… por temor tal ves…

Lentamente la giro hacia mi… ella esconde su mirada¿por qué?...

Sin darme cuenta como, ella se aferró a mí… está llorando, no me gusta sentirla así… pero si es la única manera de que se sienta mejor no me importa, yo quiero que esté bien, aún si tengo que verla llorar… no me importa… solo importa sentirla tan cerca… tan lejos, mi amor…

La abrazo más fuerte, acercándola más a mí… mi camisa está empapada con sus lágrimas… ya no importa… nada importa… solo ella… Retiro algunos cabellos de su frente lo más suavemente que me permiten mis temblorosas manos y beso su frente, es un beso inocente, pero cargado de emociones que tal ves jamás pueda revelar claramente.

Si mi ángel está bien, yo estoy bien… sus ojos… lentamente la aparto de mi para mirar sus ojos… ¿Por qué no me mira¿Por qué me evita?... por fin logro atrapar su mirada… tiene miedo, lo sé… no hacen falta las palabras, pero se que debo decir algo… no se que, pero algo…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

Su vos es casi inaudible, ya no llora, pero su voz tiembla, tiene miedo, vergüenza, no se, quisiera saber lo que siente mi luz…

-¿Qué diablos querías hacer?

Mi vos vibra, me gustaría poder cuidarla, tener el suficiente valor y fuerza para que sintiera que a mi lado todo estará bien, que en mis brazos se sintiera protegida, pero yo también tengo miedo… tal ves mas que ella, después de todo ella no estuvo a punto de perder los mas importante en su vida, y yo estuve a punto de perderla… a ella… a mi luz…

No hay respuesta, mi luz está llorando de nuevo… no me gusta verla llorar… de nuevo la acerco a mi… la necesito cerca… y ella necesita el consuelo de su hermano… pero soy su hermano, y eso no se puede cambiar, pero tampoco cambia lo que siento por ella, nada puede cambiar el echo de que la amo… de que amo a mi hermanita… el mundo no lo entiende, no están preparados… no saben lo que es el amor, yo lo sé… y mientras ella esté a mi lado, aunque sea solo como la sangre impone, se que estaremos bien… tal vez… mientras me quede mi luz, mientras me quede ella…

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Hikari, yo me moriría contigo…

De nuevo no hay respuesta, solo un ligero estremecimiento de su parte… y nada más… acerco mis labios a su oído… y si ella lo malinterpreta? No, de todo caso lo peor que ella pudiera pensar es la realidad… mi realidad… no hay nada de malo en amar¿verdad?... por que yo la amo, ahora estoy seguro… la arrimo un poco más hacia mi en un intento desesperado por sentirla mas cerca… nunca es demasiado cerca… no con ella…

-Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo, prométemelo…

-Lo prometo… Taichi…

De nuevo buco su mirada… relajo un poco el abrazo para poder ver su cara… las lágrimas dejaron su huella en forma de surcos salados que iban desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, unas cuantas pasando por sus labios… me gustaría ser una de esas lágrimas… lentamente me acerco a su rostro, a besar sus párpados… adoro la sensación de su piel contra la mis labios… sin darme cuenta como ni cuando, mis labios comenzaron a descender por su rostro… besando suavemente sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz… no me atrevo, no puedo… ¡¡¡está mal!!!... me detengo en seco, dudando si debo continuar el recorrido de mi boca por su cara o detenerme y tratar de aclarar todo esto…¡¡¡demonios¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado una oportunidad así¿Desde cuando la amas?...

Ya no puedo pensar en nada… solo sentir… ciento el roce de mis labios con los de mi hermana… con los de Hikari… tan suave… la besé yo? o fue ella? No sé, ya no me importa nada, solo la sensación de tener sus labios entre los míos… nada es tan importante en este momento como los labios entreabiertos de mi amor, mi lengua buscando la su suya… y encontrándola… sus manos acariciando mi cuello y entrelazándose con mi cabello… mis manos viajando por su cintura, explorando cada rincón…

Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás… pero no lo es, la falta de aire me lo indica… eso y el sentir la respiración agitada de mi hermana una vez que nos separamos… mi hermana… no debí de haber hecho esto, no debí de HABERLE hecho esto… ¿qué va a pensar de mi? Tengo que arreglar todo esto… ¡un malentendido¡¡¡Eso es!!!, pero ¿Cómo?

-Taichi…

-…

-Tai¿por qué no dices nada?

-…

-¡¡¡Tai!!!

-…

Puedo sentir que vuelve a llorar… por mi culpa, seguramente está asustada por lo que hice… ¡¡¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!!! Ahora no va a querer saber de mi, me va a odiar…

-¿Te arrepientes?...

Por un segundo me veo tentado a decirle la verdad, a decirle que no me arrepiento, que la besaría una y mil veces más, que ese beso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que la amo… pero mi conciencia me indica que haga lo contrario, a mentirle y a engañarme a mi mismo, a decir lo correcto y no lo cierto…

-…si Kari, yo… lo siento… no era mi intención…

¿Cómo seguir hablando¿Cómo fingir seriedad cuando todo lo que quiero es volver a probar sus labios, y no separarnos jamás¿Como puedo negar lo que ocupa todo mi ser¿Cómo decir que no la amo? Que ese beso fue un error¿Cómo? El silencio se había apoderado del ambiente… contrólate Taichi, contrólate… aún seguimos abrazados, no queríamos separarnos, ninguno, creo…

Pero el silencio se rompió, y con el nuestro abrazo…

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, Oniichan

Esa palabra… sentí como miles de agujas traspasaban mi pecho al oír esa palabra... ¿Por qué me hace tanto daño si yo la amo?

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el balcón y de nuestro pequeño encuentro, en todo este tiempo no se ha mencionado ni una sola palabra en relación al tema y de una u otra forma hemos tratado de evitar estar a solas, lo cual es muy difícil cunado los dos dormimos en la misma alcoba… dormir… es algo que hace mucho no logro hacer… mientras estoy acostado no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en ese beso y escuchar su respiración tratando de disimular la mía… tan agitada cuando pienso en eso... 

-El fin de semana lo pasaremos con los abuelos

-¿Eh?

La vos de mi madre hace que mi mente regresé al comedor… estoy sentado frente a mi ángel tratando que no se note mi nerviosismo por tenerla cerca, tratando que mi voz no tiemble al sentir su presencia…

-El domingo es el cumpleaños de la abuela y vamos a ir a visitarla, ustedes se quedan a cuidar la casa

¡Rayos!, esa no me la esperaba¿yo y hikari solo un fin de semana? No se si palidecí o me sonrojé, pero un extraño burbujeo recorría mi cuerpo en esos momentos… no pude evitar voltear a ver a hikari por un momento… nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante, solo un segundo que bastó para que mi corazón latiera de una manera alarmante…

-¿No puedo ir con ustedes?

-No linda, tú tienes que estudiar para los exámenes

-Es que quiero ver a la abuela…

-Será para la próxima, pero le mandaremos tus saludos

-¿Y cuando salen?

-Esta noche

A Hikari nunca le había gustado salir de la ciudad para visitar a los abuelos, siempre había preferido quedarse en casa… es solo que no quiere estar conmigo, me odia… seguramente me tiene miedo… por que soy tan idiota?

La tarde transcurrió sin nada en espacial, excepto por la extraña sensación que tenía al pensar que estaría solo con Kari, no debería de sentirme así… pero cada ves que pienso en ella, cada ves que oigo su nombre vienen a mi mente esas imágenes… y con ellas la sensación de sus labios húmedos acariciando los míos… tan suave y tan lentamente… debo de olvidar eso… no es justo para ella que piense así… pero lo que siento… eso no lo puedo olvidar…

-Bien, niños, ya nos vamos…

-Se cuidan mucho

-Si, mamá

-Y Tai, cuida a tu hermana

-Si

¿Qué la cuidara? Primero me muero antes de que pudiera pasarle algo a mi ángel… si su luz se apaga, si MI luz se apaga yo me apago con ella… mis padres salieron del departamento dejándonos solos… mi corazón da un brinco al ver a mi Hikari entrar a la habitación sin decirme nada… la entiendo, pero me duele que me ignore de esa manera… no puedo soportar la idea de que ya no me quiera… aunque sea solo como su hermano… me con formaría con tan solo sentirla cerca de mi… pero la siento tan lejos…

Me senté en el sillón tratando de olvidar… olvidar que estaba solo con ella, olvidar que la amo, que es mi hermana, por que está mal… pero al mismo tiempo es lo mejor que me ha pasado… pero no puedo olvidar su aroma, su piel, su manos… pero no es posible… ¡¡¡NO!!! Ni lo pienses, Taichi… es tu hermana… prometiste cuidarla… pero ¿Cómo cuando el mayor peligro está contigo?

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos… el olor de un perfume exquisito y el sonido de una puerta que se abría… la vi más hermosa que nunca… la abertura de su falda dejaba ver una parte de sus torneadas piernas y su blusa resaltaba sus delicadas formas… traté de decir algo sin que se notaran mis nervios en mi voz… sin que se notara que me moría por abrazarla…cielos, de verdad es hermosa…

Me levanté del sofá acercándome a ella, su perfume me envolvía… una mezcla de sensaciones se producían en mi mientras me acercaba más… mi corazón… casi puedo oír los latidos de mi corazón… tan intensos… es una sensación indescriptible… combinación de placer y desesperación… de alegría y de miedo…

-¿A-a donde vas?

-tengo una cita con Takeru

Celos… eso es lo que siento… ahora puedo estar seguro… ¿por qué se arregla tanto para salir con ese niño? no es más que eso: un niño, y MI Hikari no es para él… no puede ser para él… no puede ser de nadie… no quiero que la lastime… ¡¡¡NO!!! Yo sé que él no la lastimaría, lo sé… pero no quiero que esté con él… siento que la está arrebatando de mi lado… y eso me da rabia… no voy a dejar que se vaya… no con él…

-Ya es muy tarde, no puedes salir a esta hora

-¡¡¡Apenas son las diez de la noche!!!

-Le prometí a papá que te cuidaría¿recuerdas?

-Te lo tomas muy en serio

-¿Te gusta Takeru?

-¿¿¿Qué???

Ya no puedo controlarme, son tantas emociones que creo que voy a explotar… ¿Cómo le puede interesar alguien como él?... no se la merece… la tomo del brazo firmemente, pero sin lastimarla… no la dañaría nunca… eso lo sabemos los dos… pero hay algo que solo yo sé… y ya no puedo… ¿Por qué se va con él?... no lo entiendo¿por qué la siento tan lejos?... yo la quiero cerca… yo la quiero… la amo…

-¡¡¡TAI¡¡¡ ME LASTIMAS!!!

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes

-Que yo se¿qué?

-Jamás lastimaría a la persona que amo, Hikari…

-…

¿Por qué calla?... ¿por qué no dice nada?... sus ojos… de nuevo se humedecen… de nuevo por mi culpa, es mi culpa que mi ángel… no me gusta verla llorar… suelto su brazo y la atraigo hacia mí, pasando mis manos por su espalda… la tela es tan delgada que casi puedo sentir su piel erizarse al contacto con mis manos… tan suave… la acerco más a mi… está temblado… de nuevo hunde su cara en mi pecho…

-Todo va a estar bien…

-…

De nuevo calla… pero ya no me importa, se que todo estará bien… todo estará bien… esas palabras se repiten en mi cabeza como tratando de convencerme de ello… no hace falta… mientras ella esté conmigo… mientras guarde un secreto entre mis brazos… mientras tenga mi pecho para poder llorar… todo estará bien… mientras pueda sentirla cerca como en este instante… mientras sepa que la amo… ¿lo sabe?... ¿mi ángel sabe que la amo o solo lo sospecha?...

Acerco mis labios a su oído tratando de controlar mi respiración… hablando suavemente… despacio… no hay prisa… el tiempo no existe… solo existe este instante, solo existe nuestro abrazo, solo existe el silencio interrumpido por mi voz, como un susurro, un secreto entre los dos, entre yo y mi ángel…

-Te amo…

Todo estará bien…


	3. AMOR REVELADO

**AMOR REVELADO**

-¡¡¡TAI¡¡¡ME LASTIMAS!!!

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes

Tiene razón, yo se que no me lastimarías, al menos no a propósito… pero lo hace… y realmente me duele que sea él… por que es la persona que yo amo… puedo estar segura ahora, aquel beso confirmó lo evidente… ya no tenia caso seguir tratando de escapar de la situación, por que siempre me atrapa… tergiversado las palabras que salen de sus labios y adaptándolas a lo que mi corazón desea escuchar… no es la presión o la fuerza de su mano en mi brazo lo que me lastima, esto no es un dolor físico… no lo es…

-Que yo se¿qué?

-Jamás lastimaría a la persona que amo, Hikari…

-…

De nuevo… mis oídos me hacen escuchar cosas que no son… o tal vez es mi corazón… no lo sé, pero esta broma que me juegan mis deseos son cada vez mas tormentosas, y dolorosas… quisiera salir corriendo y olvidar… porque esto no es lo correcto, no debería ser mi hermano quien acelera mi corazón de este modo… debería de ser cualquier otro, pero no el… no está bien, pero no se puede olvidar… yo lo sé, y en este momento no puedo olvidar sus últimas palabras (la persona que amo, Hikari) … se repiten en mi mente, y mi corazón se engaña, asimilando por si mismo que esa persona soy yo… quisiera salir corriendo y olvidar… pero tan solo puedo sentir mis ojos humedecerse, puedo sentir como suelta suavemente mi brazo y me atrae hacia su cuerpo… si no lo hubiera hecho él, lo habría hacho yo… lo necesito cerca… necesito que me abrace… como lo hace en este momento, pasando sus manos por mi espalda, provocando que mi piel se erice al contacto... Taichi… te amo tanto…

-Todo va a estar bien…

-…

No deseo hablar… solo quiero que este momento dure para siempre, que todo sea como ahora, que siempre me quede en su abrazo, que nunca vuelva a existir el tiempo, que solo importemos nosotras dos… que siempre sea ahora… como en este momento… quiero creer que me ama, auque esté engañándome a mi misma, pero el pensar que pueda amarme también, le da un nuevo significado a nuestro abrazo… sé que todo estará bien…

-Te amo

-Tai…

-Te amo, Hikari

Levanto mi cabeza de su pecho, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de que lo me dijo es mentira… mas no lo encontré… en sus ojos solo había un brillo de inconfundible sinceridad… y… de amor. Aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír… tal vez fue otra de mis fantasías, pero esta vez fue real… de nuevo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, me encanta sentirlo tan cerca, sentir el latido de su corazón…

-yo también te amo Taichi…

En su rostro hasta ahora serio se formó una sonrisa al oír mi respuesta, nunca había visto en su cara una expresión así… era… indescriptible, pero con cada sonrisa, con cada respiro sentía como mi amor hacia él crecía… Es un sueño? No quiero despertar nunca, no quiero separarme de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de su abrazo…

No podría ser más feliz…

Una cálida sensación invade mi cuerpo, naciendo de mis labios e inundando cada poro de mi piel con su esencia… me está besando, esta ves más profundamente que nuestro primer beso… esta era en realidad un beso, no como el anterior. Siento como su manos recorren mi espalda, esta vez por debajo de la ropa… Taichi … no me di cuenta como llegamos hasta el sofá, pero tampoco me importa… solo me importa la sensación que produce la mitad de su peso sobre mi cuerpo, de sus labios explorando cada rincón de mi cuello, de mis manos recorriendo su espalda, de los sonidos incoherente que el amor nos obligaba a emitir…

Tal vez si podría ser más feliz, después de todo…

* * *

-¿estás despierta? 

Su vos me obligó a abrir los ojos y a regresar al presente, unos años después de nuestra declaración… me gusta pensar en aquel momento, podría decir que ese día fue el mas feliz de toda mi vida, pero no lo haré, por que aún quedan muchos momentos felices por vivir... y todos son a su lado…

-Si, es solo que… pensaba

-¿Y se puede saber en que pensaba mi ángel?

Esa sonrisa… me mata y me da vida, es lo más hermoso que he visto… que es lo que digo? El es lo más hermoso que he visto… su sonrisa, su mirada… todo el, es lo que siempre deseé, y lo que aún deseo…

-En ti…

-Te amo, Hikari.

-Te amo, Taichi.


End file.
